Sleep Talking
by Sora-Chan222
Summary: Brittany Stone finds her childhood friend, Edward Elric, in the hospital. But when she ends up falling asleep there, Ed finds something out about her he didn't know. She talks in her sleep. Edward Elric x OC


Sleep Talking  
(An Edward Elric One-shot)

*This is a Christmas gift for one of my good friends, Brittany! Hope you like it Britt-Chan!*

A brunette girl was sitting in the Central Library, reading a book about alchemy. Yes out of all the things she could be reading, it was an alchemy book.

"Brittany!"

The brunette looked up as she heard her name, and looked at the person with her jade green eyes.

"Yes, what is it Winry?"

The blond haired girl was obviously out of breath, as she was panting when she arrived.

"Ed's in the hospital!"

"HE'S WHAT?"

"No time to talk! Come on!"

The Brunette stood up and started heading for the hospital. This was Brittany Stone, the "sister" of Winry Rockbell. Brittany was very close friends with Winry and the Elric Brothers. When she was young, Brittany lost her parents in a fire, so the Rockbell's took her in. Brittany was only 3 when she lost her parents, so she doesn't really remember them. She only managed to survive because she was outside playing on her tire swing when it happened. Winry's Grandmother, Pinako, had to hold her back when Brittany tried to run in and try to do something to save her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell sadly were unable to do anything for the little girl's parents. They were badly burned and died the next day.

That was 12 years ago, and Brittany was now a 15 year old teenager and still lived with Pinako and Winry, even after Winry's parents were killed at work in Ishval. She was tired of being a burden, so she—against Pinako's wishes—became a state alchemist so would no longer be a burden. Her elements were ice and fire, so she was dubbed the "Frozen Ember" Alchemist.

"Hey Winry?" Brittany asked "any idea why Ed's in the hospital?"

"Knowing him, he was being reckless again" Winry sighed "I came here as soon as I got a call from him to fix his arm. What an idiot!"

"Come on, Win. You know Ed doesn't do reckless things on purpose. He always has a reason behind it" said the brunette

Winry said nothing, and the two girls continued their way to the hospital. When the arrived at Ed's room, both of their mouths dropped. Ed had his head wrapped up and his automail arm was in a sling. There was a wheelchair in the room, which meant that Ed used it to get around.

"Um…hey girls" Ed said nervously, and waving with his good arm

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" shouted Winry and Brittany

"N…Nothing…"

"Nothing my ass!" said Brittany "Just look at you!"

"My poor automail…" whined Winry

Brittany gave her adopted sister a cold stare.

"So you care more about the automail than Ed?"

Winry froze, but said nothing.

"It's my fault…" she finally muttered

"What?" asked Ed

"It's my fault you're in here…"

"whaddya mean?" Ed asked

"If I had done a better job constructing you automail…you wouldn't be in this mess" Winry whispered

Ed let Winry's words sink in, but then quickly said—

"No, no, no! Your repairs were as flawless as ever! I was just being reckless, that's all! So cheer up!"

Winry's eyes widened and the look on her face made it look like she realized something.

"You're right; my repairs are always the best! So I'll charge you the usual fee for the repair!"

Winry seemed more cheerful, and then left the room, saying something about her needing some fresh air before she got to work. It was now Ed and Brittany alone in the room.

"Hey Ed, where's Al?" asked the jade eyes girl

"Hm…I'm not too sure. He's somewhere in the hospital, though" answered Ed

Brittany went over to the chair in the corner and sat down in it sighing.

"Something wrong, Britt?" the blond alchemist asked

"N-No…everything's fine" she lied

"Alright" Ed said, as he laid back down

She sighed again. Something _was _wrong. She was…jealous. Jealous of Winry and Ed's relationship. They seemed like they were a couple, which bothered the brunette. Truth be told, she liked Ed. As in _really _liked him. She always had, ever since they were all just little kids. Edward was just too oblivious to see that. No one knew of her crush on Ed. She never told anyone—not even Winry. Okay, that was wrong. _one _person knew of the Frozen Ember's crush. Alphonse Elric. He was very good when it came to sensing people's feelings, and he could tell that Brittany really loved Edward.

Thankfully, he never told anyone her secret, so that made her glad. Brittany's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up and rubbed her neck.

_damn… _thought Brittany _must have fallen asleep… _

"Hey, you're finally awake!"

Brittany looked up and saw Edward grinning at her.

She blushed "H-How long was I out?"

"Oh…about an hour or two, I suppose"

She sighed, but then noticed something.

"Your arm—"

"Winry fixed it while you were asleep" explained Ed "she said she was surprised you were able to fall asleep in that chair"

Brittany stood up and bent back, cracking her back as she did so.

"Well, it wasn't the most _comfortable _nap I ever had…"

Ed laughed, and then scooted over on the bed. He looked up and grinned at Brittany as he patted the spare space.

"Come lay with me then" he said "You still look tired"

Brittany blushed, but then crawled into the bed with him. There suddenly became an awkward silence between the two.

"So are you alright…?" Brittany mumbled

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. I can leave tomorrow"

"That's great…"

Edward could see that the female alchemist was falling back asleep. He simply smiled at her.

"Get some sleep, Britt"

She nodded, and laid her head on the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly. Ed chuckled at her, and laid back himself. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, till he heard something.

"…ward. Edward…"

He sat up and looked at Brittany, thinking she had woken up again.

"No…she's talking in her sleep" he chuckled

"Love you Edward…so much…" Brittany breathed

Ed's face turned red. Did he hear her right? He then smiled and thought he'd try something and see if it would work.

"How long?" he asked

"Since…we were kids…" She answered

Ed blinked. Wow. She actually answered his question, even though she was asleep! Ed smiled and leaned down to her and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too…" he whispered to her

~*~

The next morning Brittany woke up in a strangely good mood.

"Morning Britt" Ed said from beside her

"Good morning" she smiled

With no other conversation, Ed decided to bring up last night.

"So…I heard you loved me?"

Brittany's face turned pale "Wh-where…who told you?"

"You did"

"D-Did not!"

"Did so. You talk in your sleep"

Brittany blushed. Oh crap! Not good!

"Y-You're gonna reject me, right?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love Winry…"

Ed laughed "Winry? No, I don't love her!"

"Then do you love anyone?"

"Yes"

"Who is it?" Britt asked "Rose?"

"Nope"

"May?"

"No"

"Sora?"

Sora was Roy Mustang's little sister. Everyone could always tell that she liked Ed.

"Nope. And besides, she's going out with Ling, remember?"

"Oh right…she fell in love with that idiot prince" said Brittany "So if it's none of them, then who _do _you love?"

"Easy. The brunette, jade eyed girl that's sitting right in front of me"

Brittany's face turned scarlet "R-Really?"

Ed laughed "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Well…yes, actually"

"Hey, I love _you. _no one else"

Ed got closer to the brunette girl and placed his lips with hers. Brittany's eyes widened, and then Ed pulled away.

"…I love you too" she whispered, as she leaned in and kissed him


End file.
